Clairvoyant
by Domination of the World
Summary: Raven hates oracles, and has suddenly decided ones concerning Beast Boy are even worse. BBRae
1. Chapter 1

Raven thought it was pointless.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that it did not take all five titans to take down and apprehend Dr. Light. They were currently chasing the villain through the boating district along the pier, as he had fled the bank on 52nd street not to long after the robbery had taken place. It had taken multiple beatings at the hands of Steel City's mightiest heros, but it seemed Dr. Light was finally learning.

Never pick a fight with the Titans, unless you want your butt handed too you on a silver platter.

Raven sighed. This little game of hide and seek was getting old. It was wet, cold, and windy; the mid morning rain gave the entire landscape a dampened appearance. Puddles loitered the ground and new storm clouds were rolling in from over the bay, meaning rain would be gracing them again. If they did not find Dr. Light soon, then pray that Azar will save us all from the blue-cloaked sorceress that is named Raven!

"I got a lock on his location. He's heading further east, away from the city." Cyborg said looking at his scanner. Beast Boy was in the form of a wolf, sniffing the ground for Dr. Light's scent.

"Unlucky for us though I can't pick up his scent because of the rain." The green changeling stated transforming back into his human form, rubbing his hand behind his head in a sheepish manner.

All eyes turned to the leader. "At this rate we won't catch him in time before he leaves our jurisdiction." Robin reasoned, turning his attention to Raven. She didn't need any other words. She knew what she needed to do. Lifting her arms, the notable dark aura surrounded each of her hands as she spoke her mantra:

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!"

A black raven appeared, swallowing each of the team members whole. Rising up in all of its glory, its shape slowly disfigured and disappeared into the blackness of the night sky under the beauty of the full moon.

About another ten miles east along the pier, Dr. Light drove up in an invisible stolen bank truck to what appeared to be an unoccupied dock on the edge of the city's pier. Pressing a button on his suit, he uncloaked the truck, as well as what appeared to be a submarine floating silently in the bay next to the wooden dock. He smiled wickedly. Using the same diffraction technology that rendered him invisible in his suit on his transportation was pure genius. Pressing another sequence of commands on the forearm of his suit, the doorway to the sub opened enough to allow Dr. Light and his stolen property entrance to the water vehicle. The hatch closed and the villain made his way to the front and sat down at the main controls. "This is indeed my shining moment! My intellect outshines that of even the great Teen Titans!" Just as he thought he was about to make a clean get away, a large BOOM was heard and felt as it nearly sank the sub to the bottom of the bay. To the rear of the sub, standing now in a conveniently-made entrance (otherwise known as a gaping hole in the rear as a result from the combined firepower of Cyborg's arm cannon and Starfire's starbolts) was the Teen Titans.

"I don't know about your shining moment," said Robin, "but your tyranny ends tonight, Dr. Light." Said villain snarled at his adversaries, firing a ray of light beam attacks, bringing the battle to a blinding start. Beast Boy moved in first, morphing into a ram. He hit him dead on and smashed the villain into the main control board. Dr. Light rebounded with a blast of his own, sending Beast Boy flying back at his teammates. Cyborg caught him, but only to be pushed back himself. Starfire and Robin double-teamed, with her firing starbolts to block Dr. Light's attacks while Robin moved forward, pushing Dr. Light towards the front of the ship. Seeing that he was being pushed into a corner, Dr. Light forcefully made his own exit by making another gaping hole in the front of the ship. Debris and smoke clouded the vision of the photokinetic as he landed in the water, so much so that he did not notice the bindings of dark energy surrounding him and his suit.

"What...?" He then turned around to see Raven standing on the top of the submarine, dark energy surrounding her. She smiled darkly at him from under her hood as she tore apart his suit with her own magic, successfully putting an end to the battle. This didn't stop Raven though from bringing him closer to her eerie gaze and placing two fingers to his forehead. He let out a scream of terror before going limp in her aura's hold as he was placed into a terrifying slumber. She set the man down gently on the hood of the sub and returned to her normal form.

Raven liked her sleep, and liked to sleep at night like most people. No doubt this crazy day would affect her morning meditation, she thought. Add in a late night chase after an exhausting full day of fighting crime in the rain with no break, and you have a series of events that would easily set any ordinary person over the edge. Unlucky for Dr. Light, Raven was _not_ an ordinary person. She was part demon. "Let this be a lesson to any nuisance who wants to push my patience levels extremely past my normal limit." She said frowning at his now sleeping form. The rest of the team had joined her on the roof of the ship to witness her frightening display. Beast Boy was the only one foolish enough to ask about what they had just observed.

"Dude, what did you do to him?" He asked, in disbelievement.

"I put him into a trance, as to make him less of a threat to the police when they arrive. They should have no trouble taking care of things from here without us."

"Yeah, but was it really necessary?" He challenged. "The guy is pretty much helpless without his suit. You of all people know that." Raven gave her teammate an irritated glare.

"Other than waking up in a jail cell and a few nightmares, he'll be completely fine."

"Still, Raven, don't you think what you did to him was a little...I don't know, harsh?"

"He was testing my patience, like _you_ are now, and so unless _you_ want to end up like _him_, then I suggest you _drop_ the subject." Beast Boy flinched at the tone in her voice, while Robin just huffed in annoyance and Starfire and Cyborg rolled their eyes. These kind of fights were common between these two, and as leader Robin had quickly learned that when one started fighting with the other, there was no helping either side, more specifically Beast Boy's. Both Cyborg and Starfire continually asked themselves why the small green bean worked so hard to press Raven's nerves, especially since it usually ended badly, with Beast Boy being at the mercy of Raven's wrath.

Beast Boy wisely remained silent. Raven had been more irritable than usual, if that were at all possible. Normally he could tease her about certain things or just get a smart retort out of her for doing something stupid. He was well aware of the fact that he and Raven shared a sort of love/hate relationship. He cared deeply for her just like she did, but more often than not their personality differences clashed. Now though even his playful banter was enough to unconsciously send her anger out of control. He was concerned for her well being, even if he had an odd way of showing it. It wasn't his fault Raven didn't see the truth behind his actions. Raven was like a locked door, and Beast Boy a curious child who would do anything to figure out what is behind it. The only way to unlock a door without the key is to pyre constantly at the door hinges, so that eventually the door breaks and all of its contents would be spilled out for the curious child to see. To put it bluntly, Beast Boy loved figuring out how people ticked, and Raven's door had by far the strongest hinges he had ever seen.

"Friends, might we journey away from the falling water that looks to be coming from the clouds above?" All eyes turned to Starfire as she pointed to sky. Indeed, it had started raining, hard.

Cyborg's eyes scanned the area for any place that could offer comfort in this weather. His eyes landed on what appeared to be a brightly lit section of the pier. "Common, ya'll. I found us a place that looks like we can get our grub on!" With a motion of his hand Cyborg took off in the direction of the downtown area. Beast Boy and Starfire wasted no time following the robot man, while Robin shared a glance with Raven before setting off in the same direction of their teammates. Raven took another moment, debating if she should simply head back to the tower alone. As much as she wanted to head back and go about her favorite past times of reading and sleeping at this hour of night, she was hungry. Knowing she would regret this later, the dark mage set her course for the strip at the end of the pier.

* * *

**Hello all! And thank you for taking the time to read the first chapter of what I hope will turn out to be a Beast Boy and Raven masterpiece! I love this couple. I'm a big fan and really want to do this right. Any feedback - whether positive or negative - is welcomed. I like to see how people are enjoying and responding to my work. Reviews are not expected, but a very much appreciated. Your feedback is what really helps me grow as a writer, **** and so and I encourage you to review no matter what your thinking! I will hopefully have another update by the end of next week, as it is Christmas break right now in college and I have a lot more free time on my hands without school consuming my life. Again, thanks for reading, and remember to have an awesome New Year!**

******Sincerely,**

******Domination of the World**


	2. Chapter 2

The pounding rain came to a direct halt when she walked in through the doors of the building. Two security guards at the front greeted her as she passed by, not bothering to ask for identification. They knew who she was. Raven was rather curious as to why someone would convert such a building into a nightclub of sorts. From the outside it looked rather plain and boxy, but inside it was decorated to the max. Her mind instantly turned to the explanations of space, since the entire first floor had been turned into a bar and dance floor. It could house tons of people, she reasoned, and more people equaled more business.

"Hey, Raven!" Cyborg yelled. She looked up to see her teammates waving at her from the second story. Cyborg's one arm was leaning against the dark-wood railing surrounding it. Looking up higher, Raven saw a slanted glass ceiling poised directly above the dance floor. Her friends pointed over in the direction of the staircase. She made her way up to the second floor and sat down in the only open seat, which was next to Beast Boy, much to the girl's chagrin.

"Took you long enough," Cyborg joked as she sat down.

"Yeah, I thought for a minute there you were going to abandon us." Robin replied, referring to the silent exchange he had with her out in the rain. Raven opted to remain silent and instead acknowledged both of her teammates with a nod of her head. Their food arrived not to long afterwards, Cyborg taking the liberty of ordering for Raven. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy ate with no table manners (as usual), while Raven and Robin ate quietly. Starfire was more preoccupied in watching the people on the first floor.

"Friends! I wish us to enjoy this most joyous occasion. May we partake in what is known as the dancing?" She requested excitingly, eying Robin who was sitting next to her.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt...Wah!" He was cut off as Starfire aggressively grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the table.

"Wonderful! Friend Robin! We'll see you later, friends!" She hollered over her shoulder, dragging a shocked leader to the dance floor. Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered with mouthfuls of food as they watched their two teammates depart, while Raven sipped at the tea the waitress had brought her.

"Are you going to go dancing, Cy?" Beast Boy asked, finishing up his last piece of vegetarian pizza.

"Probably, though I might just wander around a little bit first. There was some shops across the street that looked pretty interesting. What about you grass stain? Gonna try and get yourself a lady hmmm?" Cyborg teased. Beast Boy instantly began choking on his pizza. After a few seconds of continuous coughing, Raven smacked the green man on his back with a hand covered in dark aura. He caught his throat and swallowed his food, breathing a sigh of relief as his coughing receded.

"Thanks, Raven," he said almost bitterly. Although he was thankful for her help, he often got some sort of unnecessary violence to go with it. "Yeah, I think I'm just gonna walk around and see who catches my eye. If I can't find anyone I like then I'll meet you over by the shops." He stood up out of his chair and saluted to both his friends and exited down the staircase. As his back disappeared Cyborg turned to Raven.

"I guess your not up for dancing?" Cyborg said knowingly.

"I'd much rather eat Beast Boy's tofu," She retorted. Cyborg just shivered. Raven smirked an almost unnoticeable smile while he stood up and motioned for her to follow him. They left the building and walked outside into the damp, but now clear skies of Jump City's downtown area. They explored for about twenty minutes when a peculiar store caught Cyborg's eye. It was a classics shop, mainly bargaining in older memorabilia. A sign in the window said the store had a pretty respectable game and comic book collection.

"Meet you back here in an hour?" Cyborg asked. She nodded.

They parted ways and Raven found herself wandering closer to the deserted end of the shopping district. She quickly noticed these shops were by far more unique and not commercial by any sort. A struck of thunder was heard, and Raven glanced upward to the sky. Almost immediately rain began to fall. She cursed under her breath, eying the closest store that was open. It was a magic shop. While Raven was not one to take part in Earthy magic, she figured a dry cloak was better than a wet one and made her way over to the store.

It was somewhat dark and gloomy, very much like her. The interior featured dark hues of purple on the walls. Towards the back a curtain hanged from the ceiling to the floor. It appeared to block the entrance to a back room. Raven tensely pulled back the sheet and stepped inside. There was a variety of elegant cushions, a table, some bottles for potions she believed, and a deck of cards she assumed was used for tarot readings. She was to occupied with studying her surroundings that she did not notice the presence behind her.

"It's rude to go rummaging through an old lady's belongings. Wouldn't you agree with that, young lady?"

Raven jumped.

* * *

Beast Boy leaned cooly against the back wall surrounding the dance floor. No one of interest had caught his eye. He saw a group of girls about his age not to far from his spot. When he started to approach them he saw their dance circle enclose tightly, a clear sign they weren't in the mood to get hit on. He quickly changed the direction of his movements, so as to make it look like he was heading over to the bar for a drink. Sitting down at the bar, the bartender gave him a weird look.

"Sir, I respect that you are a superhero and all, but I still can't serve to minors." He politely stated. Beast Boy just looked at him.

"I don't want a drink he said. A soda is fine." He replied. The bartender poured him a drink and sat it down in front of him.

"On the house he said," with an apologetic grin. The titan smiled at him in response and gladly accepted the drink.

"Thanks."

He quickly came to the conclusion most of the other occupants were older, college or above. Shrugging his shoulders in boredom he decided it was way to early to go looking for Raven or Cyborg. It had barely been an hour. He noticed a side-door across from where he sat. Busboys and busgirls were frantically moving in and out through the swinging double doors. Raising an eyebrow his curiosity got the better of him.

"Is that the kitchen?" Beast Boy asked the bartender, pointing over at the door.

"We are a multipurpose event business. That door leads to the ball room. It connects to the outside deck along the pier. We mainly use it for larger parties such as weddings."

"Did someone get married today?" He asked with mild curiosity.

"Usually, but tonight was a Italian coming-of-age party. The girl turned eighteen today and her entire family is celebrating." The changeling's ears perked at the mention of someone around his age.

"Just family, or friends too?" '_Please be both. Please be both.' _He silently prayed.

"Last time I heard, her friends were taking up the entire dance floor," the bartender mindlessly replied, to busy laughing at his own joke to notice the devious look on the young man's face. "Would you like a refill?" He asked, expecting for a figure to occupying the seat across from him. He eyes widen as he noticed no one was there. It would appear to anyone in hearing distance that he was taking to himself.

In the shape of a fly, Beast Boy made his way over to the swinging doors, sneakily making his way through the entrance and to the other side.

* * *

**Been busy. Working two jobs, volunteering, and a science degree can tire you out. That's my only excuse for not updating. However, I'm quitting one of my jobs so hopefully I can make it a priority to make some headway of Clairvoyant and Colors in the coming weeks. If you haven't taken a look at my oneshot BBRae collection yet please do! Again, thanks to my ONE AMAZING REVIEWER Nos482reborn. YOU ARE AWESOME! Thanks again for the support everyone!**

**Sincerely,**

**Domination of the World**


End file.
